


Lovely Troopers Decepticon Justice Division

by Enfilade



Series: Lovely Troopers DJD Magical Girls [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen, Magical Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enfilade/pseuds/Enfilade
Summary: The DJD are magical girls.  That says it all, really.
Series: Lovely Troopers DJD Magical Girls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624699
Comments: 24
Kudos: 51





	Lovely Troopers Decepticon Justice Division

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a magical girl story, so the DJD (and multiple other characters) are female with female pronouns. Everyone is Japanese, save for Vos/Forestock who is an Anime American.
> 
> RIP Weirdwolf.
> 
> This is a ridiculous AU that I’m writing for gits and shiggles, so I’m breaking out of my usual habit of writing a densely plotted meta arc and focusing on shorter, vignette style fics. Be prepared for reliance on tropes, telling not showing to get to the good parts faster, and a collection of fragments moreso than an organized arc. 
> 
> No need to be familiar with any of the following, but tropes shamelessly borrowed from Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.
> 
> Dedicated to Decepticonsensual, who asked the original question.

Sometimes Damus wondered what it would be like to be just a regular high school girl. 

Had it only been five short months since the beginning of the School Year? It felt like it had been an eternity. Another lifetime. She was walking to the Messatine Ice Cream Shoppe like she had a million times before, but Messatine had come to mean something new to her in the last five months. 

The “Damus” who had transferred to the Outliers Academy in April had known her life was going to change, but back then she’d thought the change would come from attending an elite private school dedicated to the arts. Her mother’s marriage to a rich executive had provided the family with newfound wealth. Damus’s dream of studying music had suddenly been within her grasp. 

She looked back almost fondly on the time when her biggest worry was that the other girls at the Academy would be snobby and shut her out. 

Yes, some of them did look down on Damus for her working-class background, but on he very first day she’d been assigned to sit next to Skids, a multi-talented savant who was also the most popular girl in the school. Skids had taken Damus under her wing and introduced her to a new circle of friends. 

Yet Damus had been the loyal sort, and on the first day of June, when Skids had invited Damus to go to the park with some other girls, Damus had declined. She already had plans to go visit her best friend, Amp. 

Damus and Amp had grown up next door to one another and had been friends their whole lives. They’d never been in the same class, though, because Amp was blind and took special classes at school. Damus hung out in class with a big girl named Crucible who loved to cook—and to eat! 

At the time, Damus had been jealous of the new friend Crucible had found to share her bentos with. Since Damus had left, Crucible had started hanging around with that Scissorsaw delinquent who’d transferred in after being expelled from her previous school. She wanted to complain about it to Amp, but first she let Amp share her big news. 

Amp said she had just gotten a seeing eye dog and that the dog had given her opportunities she’d never dreamed possible. Damus had not suspected that she would be experiencing those opportunities, too. 

Amp had brought Damus to her room to meet Dominus. She’d locked the door and, as Damus started to pet Dominus, the dog started to speak. 

Dominus wasn’t really a dog at all. She was an envoy from a powerful alien prince named Megatron. Earth had been invaded by a malevolent force from beyond the stars that called itself Optimus Prime. The only thing standing in between Optimus Prime and his army of Autobot slaves was Megatron. 

Megatron’s mission was to recruit high school girls to become “Decepticons” and fight the Autobots for the future of Earth. 

Damus was not going to lie—the talking dog was pretty incredible—but just because Dominus could speak didn’t mean a single word of her far-fetched story was true. 

Then Amp had pulled out a red compact with a strange purple symbol etched on its surface. 

“DECEPTICONS OF KAON, TRANSFORM AND RISE UP!” 

Damus had stared, openmouthed, as Amp’s schoolgirl uniform crackled with electricity and changed into another type of uniform entirely. By the time the transformation was over, Amp stood before Damus dressed in a leotard with a short red skirt, elbow-length gloves trimmed in red, red knee-high lace-up boots and a red and yellow headpiece holding back her long red hair. 

“Help me,” Amp—Pretty Trooper Kaon—had said. “I can’t do this alone.” 

Dominus had laid another compact on the floor in front of Damus. She had not seen where the dog had taken it from. The compact was purple, but it had the same symbol as Amp’s. 

“How are just me and Amp supposed to save the world?” Damus asked. 

“Amp tells me that you are very good at strategy,” Dominus said. “I think that you might be the destined girl that Megatron is looking for.” 

Damus felt a little flattered. On the other hand, what would this mean for her singing career? But on the other other hand, what kind of singing career would she have in a world ruled by these Autobots, who wanted to impose order and stability on society by implementing the Cybertronian caste system on Earth? Would she be trapped forever in a factory job like her birth father, or a service role like her mother? 

“I want to meet Megatron,” she said. “Before I decide.” 

Megatron had convinced her. 

Damus allowed herself to indulge in a daydream about Megatron. The alien prince was so handsome, so wise, so clever. And he had chosen Damus not only to become a magical girl, but to assemble and lead a very special team: the Decepticon Justice Division. Damus was the protector of the power of Megatron’s own home city: the city of Tarn on Cybertron. 

Apparently Tarn and her team were not the only Decepticons out there. Tarn had yet to meet any other magical girls beyond her team and the hated Autobots. The hated Optimus Prime had tricked human girls into becoming Autobots: soldiers for the enemy. Tarn’s job was to defeat these Autobots, take away their powers, and hold off the Prime’s invasion of Earth. 

Damus pushed open the door to the Messatine Ice Cream Shoppe and saw the rest of the DJD in their usual booth at the back of the store. She slid in beside Forestock and helped herself to a scoop of chocolate ripple from Forestock’s bowl. “What did I miss?” 

“We’ve got an unusual signal,” Amp said, her laptop open in front of her, an earpiece in her left ear. 

“Autobots?” Scissorsaw asked hopefully. That girl was always spoiling for a fight. 

“No. I’ve never seen a signal like this before, but it’s definitely Cybertronian in origin.” 

Forestock mumbled something in English. The daughter of an American diplomat, Forestock didn’t speak Japanese very well, though she could read and write it fluently. Damus was glad she had such good marks in English. She could usually understand what Forestock was saying. 

“Huh?” Crucible did not have good marks in English. 

“Forestock wonders if it’s another Decepticon.” Damus was not sure how she felt about that. She was curious to meet other magical girls besides her own team, but she didn’t want anyone else stealing Megatron’s attention. It was hard enough to get one on one time with Megatron as it was. 

Dominus thunked her tail against the floor. That was a cue that their mentor had something to say to them. Of course, she couldn’t say it here, in public. It would have to wait until they left the café. 

Then someone yanked the café’s door open. “Run!” he screamed. “There’s some kind of monster outside!” 

Damus rose to her feet. “Let’s go.” 

Crucible hastily gulped down the last of the ice cream in both her own bowl and in Forestock’s. 

Outside, people on the street were fleeing north. The five girls and their dog couldn’t push their way through the crowds on the sidewalk, so they ran down the middle of the road instead, dodging the occasional car as they headed south. Soon they saw a trail of destruction: smashed vehicles, scattered belongings, general debris. It was easy to follow the damage until they reached Sakura Park. 

The usually peaceful park was in an uproar. Flowers lay trampled. Trees were knocked over. And soon the DJD came across the individual responsible: a giant metallic wolf, slamming its head into every obstacle it saw and leaving chaos in its wake. 

“What is it?” Scissorsaw demanded. 

“It’s a Beastformer,” Dominus replied. “A Cybertronian animal run amok.” 

“Autobot?” Forestock asked in badly accented Japanese. “No insignia.” 

“How did it get here to Tokyo?” Kaon asked. “Surely Megatron didn’t bring it to Earth the way he brought you.” 

“Perhaps the Autobots released it to cause chaos,” Dominus suggested. 

“What do we do?” Crucible looked at Damus. 

Damus frowned. “What do you mean, _what do we do_?” 

Crucible shrugged. “That thing’s not our problem. It’s not an Autobot. It’s not our job to fight it.” 

“Awww,” Scissorsaw whined. “I want to fight.” 

Damus rubbed her chin. “It might not be our job to fight it, Crucible, but think about this. Right now the general public doesn’t know anything at all about the Autobots, and they don’t know much about we Decepticons, either. The news is reporting our clashes as though we were two rival gangs fighting for turf. But, if we were to defeat that monster, we would become recognized as heroes—as the Lord High Protectors of Tokyo. If we’re ever going to have lasting victory over the Autobots, it’s not enough for us to stop them from stealing energy. We have to convince the people of this planet that the Autobots mean them harm.” She glanced across the park at the rampaging Beastformer. “What better way to do that than to remove the threat that creature poses?” 

“Good idea,” Forestock said. 

“Of course it’s a good idea,” Amp replied. “That’s why Damus is our leader.” 

Damus cleared her throat. “Decepticon Justice Division: transform and rise up!” 

Forestock lifted her compact. “DECEPTICONS OF VOS: TRANSFORM AND RISE UP!” 

Forestock’s uniform fluttered, as though in a strong wind. The fabric stretched and re-shaped itself into a leotard with a short black skirt, short wrist-length gloves trimmed in black, a black and grey headdress overtop of her high blond ponytail. Dainty grey ballet slippers with long black ribbons adorned her feet. 

Crucible was right behind her. “DECEPTICONS OF HELEX: TRANSFORM AND RISE UP!” 

Crucible’s clothing seemed to ignite and burn itself up. When the flames died out, she was wearing a dark blue skirt over her leotard, gloves trimmed in blue that ended midway between her wrist and her elbow, calf-high blue pull-on boots, and a headdress that looked like two horns resting over her brown pigtails. 

Scissorsaw held up her compact. “DECEPTICONS OF TESARUS: TRANSFORM AND RISE UP!” 

Scissorsaw’s outfit appeared to be slashed away in a thousand tiny cuts. Underneath she wore a cream-coloured skirted leotard, cream-coloured fingerless gloves, taupe army-style ankle boots, and a headdress decorated with a red X over her short-cropped black hair. 

Amp went next. “DECEPTICONS OF KAON: TRANSFORM AND RISE UP!” Electricity crackled as Amp assumed her magical girl form. 

Then it was Damus’s turn. “DECEPTICONS OF TARN: TRANSFORM AND RISE UP!” 

The others said that Tarn’s transformation sequence looked like ripples of water, or eddies of mist. To Damus it had always felt like a cadence of music rising up inside her, wrapping her in sound, enveloping her in another shape that was at the same time herself and yet also greater than herself. When it was over, she wore a royal purple skirt over a white leotard, purple thigh-high high-heeled boots, long white gloves that rose over her elbows and ended in purple lace trim midway to her shoulder, and an ornate purple opera mask that covered her eyes and nose. She also had a flowing purple cape—the sign of the team leader. Her white hair was woven into an elegant French braid. 

“Decepticon Justice Division,” said Lovely Trooper Commander Tarn, “Attack!” 

The DJD were halfway across the park before the Beastformer noticed them. Previously, it had been completely engrossed in a rampage of destruction: overturning park benches, smashing playground equipment, knocking over garbage pails and scattering garbage everywhere. It must have had intelligence enough to notice that there was something unusual about five girls and a guide dog running towards it while everyone else was screaming and running away. It circled, lashing its tail, as the DJD approached. 

“All right,” Tesarus said with a wicked smile, “let’s see what you got!” She held out her hands to attack. “TESARUS WHIRLING BLADES!” 

The creature leaped into the air, springing neatly over Tesarus’s energy blades. They cut a swath through an ornamental garden and embedded themselves in a landscaping wall. 

“It’s fast,” Tarn mused. 

Kaon emitted a sonic pulse from her headdress that let her determine the creature’s location. Then she extended her forefinger and said, “KAON GENERATOR PULSE!” 

The electric bolt hit the creature in the midsection. It staggered and let out a yip of pain. But it didn’t fall. It caught its balance, raised its hackles, and snarled at the DJD. 

“And it’s tough,” Tarn added. 

Then, to Tarn’s surprise, a pair of missile launchers unfolded on the creature’s flanks. It fired both missiles simultaneously right at the DJD. 

Helex was ready. “HELEX SMELTER FIRE!” she cried, sending a wave of heat that caused the missiles to detonate prematurely. Still, Tarn threw up her hand over her face as the force of the explosion sent them all skidding several inches backwards. When she lowered her hand, she saw the beast charging them, its fangs bared. 

Forestock was ready. “VOS NEEDLE STORM!” she cried. Her barrage of energy needles swooped down on the creature, pinning its paws to the earth, immobilizing it. 

“Go, boss, go!” Helex cried. 

“Finish it!” Dominus urged. 

Tarn smiled. 

Her attack took more time than the attacks of her team, so when they fought Autobots, Tarn relied on her team to wear the Autobots down or, better yet, hold them in place. Then Tarn delivered the coup de grace. 

She hummed, seeking the right note. When the beast flinched, she knew she’d found it. 

“TARN FATAL MELODY!” she exclaimed, following the attack with a trill of notes. 

The light went out of the beast’s optics. It pitched forward to the ground. A moment later, it exploded. 

“Whoa!” Vos exclaimed. 

“So much for analyzing it,” Kaon said, her voice taut with frustration. 

“Hey, now,” Tesarus consoled her, “there’s still a few little bits left. We can take these back to my place and see what we can find out about this creature.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Frequently Asked Questions:
> 
> "Fil, WTF??"
> 
> I was answering a question about "What kind of AUs did I like" and realized that I couldn't give an easy answer. Instead of gravitating towards a certain "type" like "pirate AU" or "coffee shop AU," I like when AUs fit with the characters being explored and provide neat new ways to look at them. Because of that, characters who would be really cool in one kind of setting might not fit well into another. 
> 
> Then I made the mistake of trying to give examples.
> 
> I wrote, "For Tarn and Deathsaurus, I'd love a pirate AU where Tarn is a privateer for the Crown and Deathsaurus is a former fleet admiral gone pirate."
> 
> Then I tried to think of an AU where I'd have trouble fitting those characters into interesting roles.
> 
> No sooner did I think "Magical Girl AU" than I realized OH NO, THAT IS ACTUALLY WORKING. QUICK, PICK SOMETHING ELSE.
> 
> I settled on "college AU" because I didn't think the life and death tension between the two characters would reflect well at a college in the real world. 
> 
> But then I was stuck with "DJD Magical Girls AU" in my head and if I have to suffer, you ALL have to suffer. So here it is.


End file.
